


Come Down

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [21]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Androids, Drug Withdrawal, Friendship, M/M, Medication, Partial Mind Control, Science Fiction, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo and Hakkai have words about Hakkai's doctoring.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Kudos: 10





	Come Down

Sanzo was sitting silently, his eyes shrouded by one hand. He looked extremely washed out and miserable. It was a wonderful sight. At least, it would normally have been wonderful, but Gojyo had been feeling progressively guiltier as the days went on and Sanzo had been subject to Hakkai's first-aid programming. The software needed to be updated. That was the issue, he decided.

"Is there anything for headaches?" Sanzo said, in the tight, thin voice he used when he'd been hurt and didn't want to admit it. Except now he was admitting it. Gojyo looked at Hakkai.

" _Yes, sir. Here are two paracetamol tablets. Try to sleep as we drive, sir._ "

Sanzo half-shrugged himself out of his robes, and pulled them over his head as if hiding from the light. Goku went to check on him and received short answers until he left helplessly, throwing his own belongings into the jeep and climbing into his seat as Hakkai and Gojyo made a final check of the camp.

" _Is. He. All. Right?_ " Gojyo said when they were over at the far edge of the small clearing they had spent the night in. " _Why. Does. He. Have. A. Headache?_ "

" _I would imagine it's his system reacting to the lack of the stronger painkillers_ ," Hakkai said calmly. " _We're running rather low, so I thought we should conserve the remainder. I haven't given him anything stronger than paracetamol for twenty four hours. It's fine, his arm is practically healed._ "

" _He's. Not. Fine. He's. Sweating. And. Pale._ "

" _It's just human biology, Gojyo. They do that. I'm sure he'll be back to his old self soon; let's just have a nice, quiet drive until then._ "

Gojyo turned on his heel and walked off. It was too much. He stared at the trees until he felt Hakkai's hand on his back. It would be rude and against all proper behavior to shrug him off.

" _What is it, Gojyo? Are you all right?_ "

" _He. Never. Needed. Any. Of. That. Stuff. Did. He?_ "

Hakkai turned him around. Correction, Gojyo thought. He allowed Hakkai to turn him around. He wanted Hakkai to explain things in a way that made sense to a stupid security android. He didn't want clever, polite Hakkai to have done what he knew he had.

" _He wouldn't have asked for the medication, that's true,_ " Hakkai said. " _You know what Master Sanzo is like. He hates to appear weak. You_ know _he was badly wounded. Human recovery is aided by freedom from physical pain._ "

Any smart android would leave it there. Gojyo had always known he was thick as shit, though.

" _You. Really. Liked. The. Peace. And. Quiet. Pain. Relief. Doesn't. Mean. Comatose._ "

Hakkai made an overperformative expression of surprise, such as might be expected on a cheaper model's face. " _Comatose_ ," he said, " _Would have required a larger dosage. I felt that would be a waste of resources._ "

Gojyo felt an urge to attempt to power through his security protocols and just deck the bastard.

" _You. Promised,_ " he said. " _You. Promised. You. Wouldn't. Harm. Them._ "

" _I_ helped _him, for all the appreciation I'll get for it from him or you,_ " Hakkai snapped, and then, more calmly, " _How could I harm my master? You know that's impossible._ " He hesitantly patted Gojyo's arm. " _Don't let's fight, we're friends, aren't we? Sanzo will be all right, I'm sure he should be fine once everything's fully out of his system. He'll be too proud to ask me for more._ "

Drop it, Gojyo thought. They were in the middle of nowhere, and Sanzo and Goku needed both of them. And Hakkai was the one who knew how to drive.

" _It's. Just. That. Neither. Of. Us. Are. Medical. Grades. I. Got. Worried. The. Monastery. Had. Cheaped. Out. On. Your. First-Aid. Software._ "

Hakkai laughed with human-sounding relief. Gojyo smiled at him, knowing quite well that sound files meant nothing.

" _Oh, they did! But don't worry, Sanzo really will be fine._ " He looked around at the deserted campsite and gestured towards the jeep. " _Shall we? I'm glad we're not really fighting, Gojyo. I'd hate that; I've never had a friend like you._ "

" _Likewise_ ," Gojyo said, and gave him a pat on the shoulder, human-like, like he seemed to enjoy.

It was certainly true: he'd never been so good a liar before he knew Hakkai.


End file.
